Demam
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Seorang gadis pingsan dan tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang Sasuke dengan wajah merona merah padam. Dan tak dipungkiri kalau Sasuke sendiri mungkin menjadi seseorang yang wajib bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut. Dengan berbagai macam pikiran berseliweran di otaknya, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba merawatnya dengan mengabaikan akibat dari hal dilakukannya. Fict panjang pertama. Review?


**Demam**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. Hanya meminjam chara tanpa memungut keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan. Just for fun.

**Rate:** T

**Pair: **Sasuke U. – Hinata H. Slight SasuSaku, NaruSaku (sedikit).

**Genre:** Romance. Friendship.

**Warning:** Standard applied. Newbie.

**Summary:** Seorang gadis pingsan dan tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang Sasuke dengan wajah merona merah padam. Dan tak dipungkiri kalau Sasuke sendiri mungkin menjadi seseorang yang wajib bertanggung jawab akan hal tersebut. Dengan berbagai macam pikiran berseliweran di otaknya, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba merawatnya dengan mengabaikan akibat dari hal dilakukannya.

Enjoy.

-{O}-

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam waktu dua jam ini Sasuke menghela napas. Aneh memang. Seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya yang –berkat didikan sang ayah- amat sangat pandai mengolah emosi ini sampai menghela napas berkali-kali seperti itu. Apa gerangan masalah yang dihadapinya hingga membuat pemuda minim ekspresi itu menghela napas berkali-kali begitu?

Jawabannya ada pada seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Jangan salah paham dulu, oke. Seorang Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal apapun yang memungkinkannya membuat seorang gadis sampai tak sadarkan diri seperti itu (errr ... kecualikan para fans gilanya). Apalagi sampai menghadirkan rona merah yang hampir memenuhi badan sang gadis. Terlebih lagi padanya, gadis indigo yang amat disayang keluarga yang tiap anggotanya mengidap penyakit _family complex_ tak tertolong. Oh, _Kami_.

Errr ... atau mungkin Sasuke belum sempat melakukannya?

_Baka! _Umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Huh! Apa yang barusan Sasuke pikirkan? Belum sempat? Yang benar saja? Bisa-bisa ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, akan menggantungnya terbalik seumur hidup di pohon akasia yang tumbuh menjulang begitu tingginya di pekarangan belakang kediaman keluarganya jikalau dia benar-benar melakukannya. Dan jangan lupakan sang _aniki_ yang pastinya dengan senang hati akan mengejeknya tepat di bawah tempat ia digantung.

_Kami_. Baru membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah bergidik ngeri dan membuatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang baru saja dibayangkannya tidak akan terjadi. Sungguh. Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Sasuke masih sayang nyawa dan peduli –sangat- akan harga dirinya yang tinggi di depan sang _aniki_.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Memang apa yang tadi Sasuke pikirkan, sampai-sampai Sasuke terbayang 'penderitaan' yang bakalan dialaminya jika sendainya 'sesuatu' yang akan Sasuke lakukan itu terjadi?

'Arrggh. Otak sialan.' Umpat Sasuke –lagi- dalam hati saat disadarinya ia telah membayangkan hal-hal yang cukup mengerikan atas dasar hal yang-sungguh-amat-sangat-tidak-jelas.

Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali.

Sasuke mengusap mukanya pelan seraya menghela napas. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menyingkirkan poninya (walau sebenarnya itu percuma saja karena sang poni kembali ke tempat semula; dasar bandel) sebelum kemudian tangan kirinya menyusul dan kemudian bekerja sama memijit kedua pelipisnya pelan demi mengurangi rasa pening yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Jujur Sasuke cukup ... baiklah ... Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Terhadap gadis di depannya tentunya. Sasuke tahu kenapa gadis ini bisa pingsan. Gadis ini demam. Dan bukan demam ringan biasa.

Hey ... mana mungkin demam ringan bisa mengakibatkan pingsan seperti itu. Tapi ... yang namanya kemungkinan 'kan akan tetap ada selama kemungkinan itu masih ada hubungannya dengan yang namanya manusia ...

'Kan?

'Arrgh ... kenapa malah melantur begini?' Sasuke mengacak belakang kepalanya frustasi.

Segera setelah menghela napas panjang –lagi- Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke dapur apartemennya untuk mengambil alat ukur suhu tubuh, termometer. Kenapa di dapur? Karena alat itu ada di dalam kotak P3K yang disimpan ibunya di sana.

-{O}-

"40,0 derajat celcius?"

Sasuke menggumamkan angka yang tertera pada termometer dengan takjub, salah, kaget sesaat setelah mengambilnya. Tak ketinggalan kerutan yang indah ikut hadir di keningnya.

Oh, _Kami_. Hari ini Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari imej Uchiha-nya.

Menghela napas berkali-kali dalam rentan waktu yang tak lama.

Pikiran melantur tak jelas.

Kening berkerut dalam keadaan kaget.

Tapi ... Sasuke manusia bukan? Toh itu membuktikan bahwa Sasuke sama seperti yang lainnya, tetap saja seorang manusia.

"Berapa lama sebenarnya kau berdiri di luar sana dalam cuaca seperti ini?"

Sasuke tahu bertanya saat ini pun tak akan mendatangkan jawaban. Ingat, gadis di depannya masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Dan di apartemennya saat ini tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke tidak boleh mengungkapkan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya bukan?

Sasuke kemudian melirik ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Sudah petang. Walau hujan sudah reda tapi hawa dinginnya masih tersisa. Bahkan terasa lebih dingin dibanding saat hujan masih turun tadi.

Sasuke mengambil handuk yang sudah disiapkannya dan segera memerasnya. Kemudian dia letakkan handuk itu di kening sang gadis. Berpikir hal ini –mengompres- tidak akan cukup, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di meja samping ranjang. Ia harus memanggil bantuan.

Tapi siapa? Dokter? Pasti. Tapi ...

'Aku tidak akan panggil dokter keluarga. Bisa-bisa orang rumah akan tahu aku memasukkan seorang gadis ke sini. Terlalu beresiko.' Pikir Sasuke mantap.

Benar. Terlalu beresiko. Dokter pasti memberi tahu keluarganya. Bukan karena biayanya. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan biaya. Uang keluarga Uchiha tidak akan habis hanya karena untuk membayar biaya perawatan seseorang yang demam. Masalahnya, Sasuke tahu pasti sang dokter pasti akan menceritakan tentang si gadis ini dengan sukarela. Sasuke tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak sekarang.

Tapi, memangnya salah membantu seorang gadis yang pingsan?

Tidak salah memang. Justru itu adalah perbuatan yang terpuji. Papa Fugaku pasti bangga. Itachi-_nii_ akan memberikan tepuk tangan atas kepedulian Sasuke. Dan Mama Mikoto akan sangat senang sekali karena tahu bahwa putera bungsunya tidaklah bersikap dingin pada semua perempuan kecuali dia, ibunya. Dan itu berarti masih ada kesempatan Sasuke memiliki seorang kekasih. Salah satu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu Mama Mikoto. Ya, Mama Mikoto sangat menunggu bungsunya ini membawa seorang gadis untuk diperkenalkan kepadanya. Segera menyusul Itachi dan memiliki momongan. Dan hal itulah alasan utama Sasuke tidak akan memanggil dokter keluarga Uchiha.

Dan yang Sasuke sangat tidak inginkan adalah kenyataan siapa sebenarnya sang gadis ini.

Memang siapa sih jati diri gadis ini?

Aaa ... belum disebutkan memang. Jati diri sebenarnya sang gadis adalah budaknya.

.

.

.

Okeh. Itu bohong. Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot mengangkutnya bahkan tidak akan membaringkannya di dalam apartemennya. Apalagi ranjangnya. Tidak akan. Sasuke akan menelpon ambulans dan menarik seseorang yang kebetulan lewat dihadapannya untuk mengurus orang itu.

Betapa kejamnya dikau, Nak.

Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi pada gadis ini. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan berbuat selaknat itu pada sang gadis yang pingsan ini. Jadi, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Dia adalah Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Kekasihnya yang tengah dia pacari hampir selama setengah tahun ini. Cukup lama bukan? Tapi, sssttt ... jangan sampai Mama Mikoto tahu yah? Ini rahasia lho.

Eh? Tapi Sasuke bukannya menjalin hubungan _backstreet_ lho yah dengan Hinata. Keluarga Hyuuga merestui koq. Hiashi-_sama _sudah mengetahui akan perihal ini. Beliau justru mempercayakan Hinata pada Sasuke. Terlebih setelah menantang Sasuke bermain catur dan Sasuke memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Hiashi-_sama _bisa membaca kemampuan dan watak seseorang dari cara dia mengatur strategi dalam bermain catur, lho. Hebat bukan?

Hanabi jangan ditanya lagi. Bontot Hyuuga ini malah sampai menraktir teman-temannya di sekolah pada pagi harinya setelah secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan sang kakak di telpon dengan muka merona. Otak jenius Hanabi langsung bekerja dan mendapat kesimpulan sang penelpon adalah orang spesial bagi Hinata. Dengan alasan itu pula Hanabi menerjang masuk ke kamar Hinata dan duduk manis di ranjang Hinata, memaksa secara tidak langsung pada sang kakak untuk menceritakan siapa gerangan pria yang menelpon.

Dari sinilah Hanabi mengetahui bahwa kakak pemalunya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang barusaja menelponnya. Tampan pula. Hanabi langsung tahu saat mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha. Jangan lupa, Sasuke juga kaya, keluarganya. Aduh Hanabi, sebegitugembiranya 'kah dirimu dengan Hinata yang merubah status _available_ dengan menerima cinta Sasuke? Yah, kau benar sih. Kau senang karena _Aneki _tersayangmu akhirnya memiliki seseorang yang akan melindunginya di luar sana. Adik yang baik.

Errr ... omong-omong kakak Hinata, Neji Hyuuga, setuju tidak sih?

Terserahlah. Pokoknya mereka menjalin hubungan dengan mendapatkan restu dari banyak pihak.

"Moshi-moshi?_ Ada yang bisa kubantu, Sasuke_-kun?" suara bening di seberang telepon menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke menggantikan nada sambung yang cukup menggangu.

"Sakura. Datanglah ke apartemenku sekarang juga."

Klik.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan, Sasuke menutup ponsel flip-nya. Tidak tahu –dan tidak peduli- lawan bicaranya sedikit mengumpat akan kelakuan Sasuke yang memang sudah biasa ini. Sudah dapat diduga saat orang yang bernama Sakura melihat nama Sasuke muncul di layar ponselnya.

-{O}-

"Tinggi sekali demamnya, Sasuke-_kun_? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya sampai dia bisa demam tinggi seperti ini?" Sakura sedikit melototkan matanya ngeri ke arah Sasuke saat menemukan betapa tinggi suhu badan Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Saat kutemukan dia sudah hampir ambruk." Terang Sasuke apa adanya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan ototnya yang tegang selama menunggu kedatangan Sakura. Tegang karena baru pertama kali merawat orang sakit.

"Serius, Sasuke. Dimana kau menemukan dia?"

"Halte bus dekat kampus."

"Sedang apa dia di sana dalam cuaca seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan dia?"

"Dia menelponku dengan suara bergetar."

"Pasti dia sudah lama sekali di luar sana." Sakura menatap prihatin pada Hinata. "Memang apa yang kaulakukan sih, Hinata-_chan_?"

Kemudian manik emerald Sakura bergulir ke belakang bahunya, melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menanyakan maksud tatapan tajam Sakura secara tidak langsung. "Kauyakin tidak melupakan sebuah janji dengannya?" Suara Sakura terdengar marah.

Sasuke mendengus keras. "Jangan bercanda. Kalaupun aku punya janji dengan senang hati aku akan membatalkannya dan menyuruh Hinata untuk di rumah saja." Benar. Di rumah saja. Duduk di dalam _kotatsu_ dengan secangkir coklat panas dan sebuah novel romantic. Indahnya hidup.

"Awas saja kalau kenyataannya tidak seperti yang kaukatakan. Bukan hanya keluarga Hyuuga, aku pun tidak akan segan memukulmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ah, Sakura tertular penyakit keluarga Hyuuga sepertinya.

"Cih. Kau semakin liar saja setelah berhubungan dengan si _Dobe_." Ejekan Sasuke sukses membuatnya menerima lemparan bantal dari Sakura dan berhasil menghindar.

"Kautahu itu tak ada hubungannya. Omong-omong, apa yang akan kaukatakan pada keluarga Hyuuga tentang keadaan Hinata saat ini? Apa kau sudah memberi tahu mereka?" Sakura membenarkan selimut Hinata dan duduk di pinggir ranjang menghadap Sasuke.

"Belum. Aku berniat menghubungi mereka setelah memeriksakan Hinata. Dan akan bilang bahwa Hinata akan menginap di sini malam ini." Ucap Sasuke ringan sambil meletakkan bantal lemparan Sakura di sofa dan menjadikannya tumpuan untuk kepalanya berbaring.

"Ooh. Apa?" Sakura menegakkan badan demi mencerna kalimat Sasuke.

"Apanya yang apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Kaucari mati? Hyuuga Neji akan menghajarmu kalau dia tahu kalau _imouto_-nya menginap di sini."

"Kau pasti akan membantuku."

"Percaya diri sekali?"

"Hn."

Suara bel menghentikan aksi yang akan Sakura lakukan untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Uchiha satu ini. Sedikitnya Sakura menyesali kenyataan dulu saat ia remaja pernah menyukai pemuda menyebalkan ini. Setelah menghela napas panjang untuk meredakan amarah Sakura menuju ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang sudah dia tunggu kedatangannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya memejamkan mata di sofa.

-{O}-

"Berikan ini pada Hinata saat dia bangun nanti. Jangan lupa bubur yang kubuatkan tadi. Dia harus memakannya sebelum meminum obat. Dia butuh energi." Terang Sakura seraya menyerahkan bungkusan obat pada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Jangan macam-macam padanya, _Teme._"

"Aku tidak semesum kau, _Dobe._"

"Siapa yang tahu?"

"Sudah, Naruto, ayo antar aku pulang. Aku lelah sekali."

"Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_. Baik-baik di rumah, _Teme_."

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjitak kepala kuning Naruto, pintu apatemennya sudah menutup. Tapi tidak lama kemudian cengiran lebar Naruto tampak kembali di celah pintu yang dibuka sedikit. "Kau harus menraktirku ramen besok siang. Imbalan untukku yang berbaik hati tidak akan memberi tahu keluarga Uchiha tentang hal ini." Setelahnya Naruto benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisnya untuk terkembang. Seberapapun Sasuke kesal dengan tingkah sepasang kekasih tersebut Sasuke akui kalau mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dia miliki. Dengan predikat yang melekat pada diri mereka yang semua orang ketahui kalau duo Namikaze dan Haruno itu sangat berisik. Tapi siapa yang tahu dibalik keberisikan keduanya, mereka mampu memegang rahasia yang Sasuke miliki. Bukan hanya rahasia hubungannya dengan gadis Hyuuga yang satu ini dari keluarganya tapi juga seberapa lama bontot Uchiha ini memendam rasa pada Hinata.

Dan perlu diketahui juga sebenarnya mereka berdualah yang menyemangati Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke mendapatkan Hinata. Dan mereka jugalah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Oh, Sasuke, betapa beruntung dirimu memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Senyum tipis Sasuke masih bertahan saat Sasuke segera melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju ke kamar. Dia sempat menggelengkan kepala pelan mengingat memori lebih dari enam bulan lalu itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, dilihatnya Hinata masih sama seperti saat mereka tinggalkan tadi. Hanya saja sekarang wajah Hinata sudah tidak semerah tadi. Sasuke benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada dua sahabat itu. Terutama pada Sakura, mahasiswa calon dokter yang juga magang di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Dan Sasuke tidak akan lupa untuk menarik uang di ATM dengan jumlah yang cukup besar untuk membayar pesanan ramen sang _Dobe. _Sasuke sangat yakin sahabat pirangnya itu tidak akan puas kalau hanya menghabiskan satu-dua mangkok ramen. Dasar ramen _addict_. Eh, ada tidak ya itu istilah?

Saat Sasuke barusaja mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang kelopak mata Hinata bergerak. Sejenak Sasuke mengerjap. Dia tidak salah lihat, 'kan? Seketika wajah kusut Sasuke berubah segar kembali.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hinata masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menimpa matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara maskulin di sekitarnya. Hinata merasa sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara yang sering mampir di gendang telinganya selama lebih dari lima bulan ini. Suara Sasuke. ya, benar suara Sasuke. Tapi ada yang janggal. Apa ya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi. Kali ini ada rasa cemas yang mengiringnya. Apa katanya? Pusing? Benar juga. Hinata merasa pusing. Oh, iya. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berdiri di halte bus depan kampus. Terjebak hujan yang tiba-tiba turun. Dan terakhir kali yang dia ingat adalah dia melihat Sasuke yang datang menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru dan wajah yang menampakkan kekhawatiran. Setelah itu Hinata yakin kalau pandangannya memburam dan seketika itu pula kesadarannya hilang.

Benar. Kesadarannya menghilang. Dan sekarang Hinata mendapati dirinya sedang berbaring di sebuah tempat yang hangat. Dan suara Sasuke yang menyapanya saat ia membuka mata membuatnya berpikir kalau sekarang dia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar seseorang mengingat Hinata tidak mencium bau khas rumah sakit. Dan suara Sasuke membuatnya berpikir kalau saat ini dia sedang berbaring di ranjang di kamar apartemen Sasuke. Tentu, kamar Sasuke. Hinata juga hapal dengan aroma di sekitar ruangan ini. Aroma khas Sasuke. Berarti dia berada di kamar milik Sasuke yang hangat. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

.

.

.

APA?

Otak Hinata barusaja selesai _loading. _Di kamar Sasuke? Tak ayal Hinata terlonjak dan bangun tiba-tiba. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang kembali rasa pening yang barusaja hilang mendadak menyerangnya kembali.

"A-a-ah ... kepalaku," rintih Hinata dengan sebelah tangan menyangga badan dan sebelahnya lagi memegang sebelah kepala.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kau barusaja sadar dan langsung tiba-tiba bangun seperti itu. Wajar saja kepalamu pening." Walau mengomel Sasuke tetap membantu Hinata bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Minum ini." Sasuke mengangsurkan segelas air putih dan membantu Hinata untuk meminumnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas ke atas meja di samping kirinya. Sementara Hinata mencoba menyamankan diri duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Dia masih merasa sedikit canggung setelah mengetahui dimana dia berada sekarang. Selama berhubungan dengan Sasuke belum sekalipun Hinata pernah menginjang tempat tinggal Sasuke. Berarti ini adalah pengalaman perdananya menapakkan kaki di apartemen Sasuke. seharusnya sih Hinata merasa senang. Tapi berada di tempat sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya dalam keadaan sakit? Lelucon yang bagus.

"Makan ini." Sasuke mengangsurkan mangkuk bubur. "Sakura yang membuatnya. Dia bilang kau harus memakannya saat sadar." Terangnya saat melihat tatapan bingung Hinata.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hinata segera memakan bubur –yang kata Sasuke- adalah buatan Sakura. Masih cukup hangat. Apa Sakura tahu kalau Hinata sebentar lagi akan sadar dari pingsan? Pas sekali hangatnya untuk dinikmati.

Sasuke segera menerima mangkuk kosong dari Hinata dan kemudian memberikan segelas air serta obat yang harus Hinata minum. Obat dari Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn."

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku merepotkan Sasuke-kun."

"Akan lebih merepotkan kalau kau pingsan di halte."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kembali tidur."

"Apa?"

"Kembali tidur, Hinata. Demammu belum turun. Kau harus banyak istirahat. Jadi tidur sekarang juga."

"Tidur? Di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau tidur di sofa?"

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menelpon ke rumahmu jika itu yang kaukhawatirkan. Sekarang diam dan tidur."

Hinata tidak bisa membantah lagi saat dilihatnya Sasuke yang bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar sembari membuka ponsel flip-nya. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menghubungi keluarga Hinata dan memberitahukan keadaan Hinata sekarang. Dan Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi selain menuruti Sasuke untuk tidur. Dicobanya untuk membaringkan diri dan menarik selimut sampai ke batas bawah dagunya. Ah, ada aroma Sasuke di sana. Wajah Hinata kembali menampakkan rona merah sesaat setelah menghirup aroma di sekitarnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sasuke kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Wajahnya jauh terlihat lebih ringan sekarang. Sepertinya pembicaraan dengan keluarga Hyuuga berjalan mudah. Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat mengingat meminta ijin kepada keluarga Hyuuga biasanya membutuhkan waktu minimal setengah jam untuk menjelaskan berbagai macam alasan untuk meyakinkan mereka. Dan kali ini hanya sepertiga dar waktu minimal yang biasanya. Ah, mungkinkah Hanabi yang menerima telpon Sasuke? Akan sangat masuk akal bila memang Hanabi yang menerima telpon Sasuke. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk membelikan hadiah untuk Hanabi.

Masalah ijin sudah beres. Sasuke merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Sasuke tidak akan memikirkan apa yang akan Neji lakukan besok saat mengetahui adik kesangannya tidak pulang semalaman dan menginap di apartemennya. Dia tidak yakin Hanabi bisa membuat Neji berjanji tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Urusan Neji untuk besok saja.

Sasuke barusaja merebahkan diri di samping Hinata saat ponselnya bergetar. Sedikit mengerutkan kening, Sasuke membuka ponselnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dari siapa malam-malam begini?

**From : Naruto**

**Subject: Jangan salahkan aku!**

**Message : Kau harus tetap menraktirku besok apapun yang terjadi. Kau sudah berjanji dan aku tidak bersalah. Kalau mau salahkan saja seseorang yang melihatmu membawa Hinata-_chan_ dan memasukkannya ke apartemenmu. Asal tahu saja barusaja ibumu menelponku histeris dengan nada bahagia yang meluap-luap menanyakan kebenaran akan kabar yang didengarnya. Dia bilang tidak bisa menghubungimu. Nomormu sibuk. Dan kau juga harus menambah jumlah traktiranmu. Kupingku sakit. Ah, siap-siap saja besok pagi-pagi buta Mikoto-_basan_ datang membuat keramaian di tempatmu. Selamat berjuang memperkenalkan calon menantu, Sasuke-_kun_! ^-^9**

**P.S. : Ingat! Bukan salahku!**

"Khhh ..."

Sasuke mengerang lirih. Sepertinya bukan hanya Neji saja yang harus dihadapinya besok. Mama Mikoto jauh lebih merepotkan dibanding Neji. _Kami_. Siapa gerangan orang yang memberitahukan hal ini pada ibunya? Sasuke berjanji akan menghajarnya. Ah, sepertinya ATM-nya pun akan terkuras banyak besok.

Sasuke kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah tadi sempat terbangun membaca pesan dari Nauto. Didekatinya Hinata dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Sasuke membutuhkan penenang sekarang. Dan dia bisa mendapatkannya dari Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Tetaplah seperti ini." Bisiknya saat Hinata sedikit menggeliat kurang nyaman. Setelahnya Sasuke bisa melihat rona merah samar di wajah Hinata. Senyum kecil dari bibir Hinata dan gestur tubuh Hinata yang terlihat lebih nyaman membuat Sasuke lebih mempererat pelukannya. Sudahlah. Neji dan Mama Mikoto tidak usah dipikrkan sekarang.

"_Oyasumi_, _Hime_."

-{END}-

_Amai Yuki Note_: Haaah. Selesai pada pukul 2.30 waktu lepi Amai (?). Senangnya. Ini penpik pertama Amai terpanjang lho. Lebih dari 3k words. Dan cuma ngasih tahu. Ini awalnya untuk event 400FODNA lho. Tapi gagal karna Amai sibuk. Jadi deh Amai tetep selesekan dan Amai publish sekarang. Panjang yah. Maafkan juga kalo bagi kalian chara di sini OoC. Sengaja koh. Amai pengen aja nunjukin sisi kemanusiaan (?) dari masing-masing chara di sini. Semoga terhibur deh. Dan akhir kata, Review?

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
